Preparing for the Heist Part 1
(on Nightshade Island, Dusk Town. In the home of Rob Nemesis five friends are plotting) Ratlin: Rob. Rob. Rob! Nemesis: I’m listening Ratlin, what is it? Ratlin: I’m explaining the plan! You haven’t been paying attention. Nemesis: Sorry, can you start over? Griffon: Hey, frikkin pay attention this time. Shadow: Seriously. Nemesis: Calm down guys. Go on Ratlin. Ratlin: Alright, so here it is. If we want to become pirates, we’re gonna need some money. The bank is a good place to break into, but the security is too tight. That’s why a noble’s house is much easier. And we all know which noble to choose. Nemesis: Ballis. Ratlin: Exactly. Now obviously we need to take some preemptive measures. Zanbato, I’ll need you to pose as a guard so you can let in me and Nemesis. Zanbato: Got it. Ratlin: Shadow, you’ll sneak in through the back entrance. I presume your cloaking device has been perfected. Shadow: Of course. No one will be able to see me or even hear me. Ratlin: Perfect. Griffon: So what am I supposed to do? Ratlin: Griffon, you won’t be directly connected to the heist. We’ll need you to stay on the rooftops and provide cover for us if needed. Griffon: I’ve got plenty of ammo. This should be fun. Nemesis: So once we’re inside, we meet up with Shadow and steal the goods right? Ratlin: That’s the basic idea. We’ll need Shadow’s help eliminating any guards that are inside. Shadow: That’s why they call me the silent killer. Nemesis: So we don’t get to have any fun? Ratlin: That’s not true. If anything goes wrong inside, you and me will have to do some serious fighting. Nemesis: Yeah but we also gotta steal the goods. Ratlin: Right, our primary mission is to steal anything of value so we can sell it later. Nemesis: Sounds good. You guys better get out of here before anyone thinks we’re up to something. Griffon (getting up): Even though we are up to something. Nemesis: Don’t breathe a word of our plan to anyone. If I hear about it, I’ll. Griffon: I get it. My lips are sealed. Zanbato: …………..Later (he, Griffon, and Shadow leave) Ratlin: There’s not need to be so rude, Rob. We’re all friends here. Nemesis: Don’t lecture me! You sound like my father. Ratlin: Your father was a good influence on you. But you chose a different path, like me. Nemesis: My father was a marine. He abandoned our family. If I didn’t steal food and money for my mom and I, we would’ve died. Ratlin: I remember that day vividly. (12 years ago in Dusk Town) Ratlin: Did you just pickpocket that guy? Nemesis: Shut up! Do you want me to get caught? Ratlin: No. I steal things too. I’m an orphan with no money. Nemesis: I’m pretty much an orphan. My mother is sick and my father left us to join the marines. I hate those guys. Ratlin: Me too. My father was a pirate who got captured by the Marines. Now he’s probably in Impel Down somewhere being tortured. Nemesis: Sounds rough, I’m Rob Nemesis. Ratlin: I’m Ratlin. Let’s help each other, Rob. Nemesis: Yeah, not a bad idea. Two thieves are better than one. Ratlin: Exactly. Maybe one day we can get off this rock and start a new life as pirates. Nemesis: Being a pirate would be awesome. Let’s save up some money and make that our goal. (back in present day) Nemesis: We’re so close. Let’s not mess this up. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Franky5 Category:Stories